With the rapid development of terminal technologies, more and more smart devices appear. The smart devices may include, for example, smart mobile terminals such as smart phones, smart wearable devices, and the like. For another example, the smart devices may include smart home appliances such as smart televisions, smart refrigerators, and the like. Usually, a user may own multiple smart devices and demand a convenient and quick method to control the various smart.
Conventionally, smart devices are controlled by contact-type operations. For example, a user may control a smart device by touching a function key on the smart device or pressing a remote control of the smart device. For example, when controlling a smart television, the user may use the function keys on the smart television or use a remote control of the smart television.